Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV
250px|thumb|right|La carátula de [[Grand Theft Auto IV.]] Algunas de las misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV constan de tomar decisiones que cambiaran el final del juego o su desarrollo como decidir asesinar o no a tus enemigos, el no asesinarlos te desbloqueara misiones extras con gente de la calle que encontraras por varias partes de la ciudad. Por ejemplo en la misión de Dwayne, "Ruff Rider" si decides no matar a la ex-novia de Dwayne, si te paseas por la ciudad te la puedes encontrar y ayudarla con su problema, y en ocasiones el dejarlas con vida o matarlas no acarreara consecuencias extra. También en varias misiones puedes elegir matar a una persona o a otra como en el caso de eliminar a Playboy X o a Dwayne. O también cambian la ultima misión. En Total hay 94 misiones, no hay ninguna misión RC, tampoco hay de ambulancia o bombero, solo hay de taxista (no son necesarias para el 100%) y de policía. Misiones de Broker 20px Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic *It's your call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed out *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Logging On *Roman's Sorrow 20px Michelle * First Date (solo después de la mision Three's a Crowd) 20px Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle (Solo después de la misión Jamaican Heat) *Shadow 20px Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop (Solo despues de la mision Easy Fare) *Hung Out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan The Not so Terrible 20px Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? (Solo despues de la mision Crime and Punishment) *Final Destination *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow 20px Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution 20px Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Out of the Closet *No. 1 20px Jon Gravelli * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets Misiones de Dukes 20px Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover 20px Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle Misiones de Bohan 20px Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper *The Puerto Rican Connection 20px Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover *The Snow Storm (solo después de The Puerto Rican Connection) *Have a Heart 20px Mallorie Bardas *Hostile Negotiation Misiones de Algonquin 20px Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *The Holland Play (solo después de Undress to Kill) 20px Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill 20px United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust Off *Paper Trail *That Special Someone (solo después de Liquidize the Assets) 20px Francis McReary *Call and Collect *Final Interview... *...Final Interview *Holland Nights *Lure *Blood Brothers (solo después de Tunnel of Death) 20px Patrick McReary *Undertaker (solo después de Blood Brothers) *Ransom (solo después de ...I'll take her) 20px Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Weekend at Florian's *Late Checkout 20px Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters *Union Drive (misión) *Buoys Ahoy *Bryce's Infernus Misiones de Alderney 20px Derrick McReary *Smackdown *Babysitting *Tunnel of Death 20px Gerald McReary *I'll Take her *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend 20px Phil Bell *Truck Hustle *Catch the Wave *Trespass *To Live and Die in Alderney 20px Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride *Payback *Flatline *Pest Control *One last thing Misiones finales Depende de la decisión del jugador cuales tres misiones hará. Más información en la misión One last thing. 20px Dinero *If the price is right *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger's Tragedy 20px Venganza *A Dish Served Cold *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *Out of Commission Misiones Secundarias *Personajes aleatorios *Entrega de drogas (Little Jacob) *Exotic Exports (Bruce Kibbutz) *Robo de coches para Stevie *Ratas voladoras (Palomas) *Carreras callejeras (Brucie Kibbutz) *Saltos únicos *Misiones de asesino *Misiones de policia * Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV